Treasure Deck
The Treasure Deck is made up of Treasure Cards. It is placed on the table during a game of Super Dungeon Explore, so that all players are able to reach it. 1st Edition 1x Priest's Vestments 1x Bejeweled Shield 1x Cloak of Shadows 1x Guttering Candle 1x Hero's Regalia 1x Pegasus Feather 1x Sword of Alacrity 1x Runic Cloak 2x Rune of the Titans 2x Rune of Mithril 2x Rune of Quicksilver 2x Rune of the Archmage Forgotten King Base Deck Citrine 1x Executioner’s Axe 1x Citrine Crystal Shield 1x Sceptre of the Archmage 1x Hero’s Blade 1x Nether Sword 1x Monstrous Maul Ruby 1x Pegasus Wings 1x Gem of Alar City 1x Cloak of Wards 1x Ruby Crystal Shard 1x Burning Eye Sapphire 1x Lucky Striped Pants 1x Sapphire Crystal Shard 1x Amethyst Crystal Shard 1x Pixelated Pendant 1x Guttering Candle 1x Trusty Lock Picks Emerald 1x Bejeweled Shield 1x Divine Vestments 1x Ancestral Mail 1x Emerald Crystal Shard 1x Blessed Spear 1x Stone Heart Booties 2x Booty Biter 2x Bouncing Booty 2x Booty Grinder Pets 1x Miss G. Snorts 1x The Colonel 1x Lord Gruff 1x Madam Hilde 1x Mr. Chompers 1x Admiral Fuzzybottom Beatrix the Witch Queen Boss Additions 1x Black Tallow Candle 1x Holy Water 1x Pumpkin Bomb 1x Red Cap Hat 1x Toxic Tincture 1x Zombie Brute Brew Forgotten King Boss Additions 1x Deeproot Acorn 1x King's Map 1x Lady's Favor 1x Lost Love Pendant 1x Posh Pajamas 1x Regal Portrait 1x Shadow Crown Goro Boss Additions 1x Acorn of Life 1x Rainproof Parasol 1x Roaring Pendant of the Wood 1x Spinning Leek 1x Lupine Totem Mask 1x Vial of Ghiri Musk Roxor Boss Additions 1x Fireflow Brew 1x Fire Gel Goo 1x Fool's Gold 1x Grimy Grim Granite Greaves 1x Miner's Helm 1x Roxor's Bane 1x Rumble & Ruckus 1x Wobbling Stalactite Starfire Boss Additions 1x Burning Horn 1x Dragon Bow 1x Dragon Lance 1x Gem of Greed 1x Petrified Dragon Heart 1x Wyrm Scale Cloak 1x Wyrm Scale Shield Testudo Tower Boss Additions 1x Foreman's Mine Cart 1x Radical Sunglasses 1x Shell Shield 1x Stoneback's Pickaxe 1x Turtle Shell Mail 1x Volatile Explosives Von Drakk Boss Additions 1x Bat Winged Key 1x Bewitched Wand 1x Cursed Talisman 1x Mournful Vial 1x Possessed Cloak 1x Withered Ring Mini Boss Additions * Bashful Boris ** Boris's Bashful Hammer * Captain R ** Black Spot * Chaos Kitty ** Cat's Paw * Death Spectre ** Death Scythe * Glimmerwing ** Shimmering Robes * Gruesome George ** Brain Souffle * Herald of Vulcanis ** Vulcanis' Maul * Kaelly the Nether Strider ** Assassin's Crossbow * Kunoichi Candy ** Sweet Kimono * Ninja Cola ** The Whirling Doom * Rex ** Dragon Tooth Club * Rock Gut ** Vial of Burning Bile * Salt ** Pinch of Salt * Ser Sharpclaw ** Drake Kabob * Ser Snapjaw ** Exemplar Shield * Shadow-Mode Candy ** Silver Mirror * Succubus Vandella ** Temptress Perfume * Trent ** Bramble Bracers Super Dungeon: Arcade 1x Amethyst Crystal Shard 1x Ancestral Mail 1x Arch Wizard's Robe 2x Bashful Booty 1x Bejeweled Shield 1x Blessed Spear 1x Bluraz Fizzy Blast 2x Booty Biter 2x Booty Grinder 1x Burning Eye 1x Citrine Crystal Shard 1x Cloak of Wards 1x Divine Vestments 1x Dragon Breath Blunderbuss 1x Emerald Crystal Shard 1x Executioner's Axe 1x Fireflow Stave 1x Fruit Splash Cherry Bomb 1x Gem of Alar City 1x Glimmerwood Bow 1x Greedy Grimoire 1x Guttering Candle 1x Hero's Blade 1x Maniacal Mapbook 1x Monstrous Maul 1x Nether Sword 1x Oracle Eye 1x Pegasus Wings 1x Perilous Pages 1x Pixelated Pendant 1x Ruby Crystal Shard 1x Sapphire Crystal Shard 1x Sceptre of the Archmage 1x Shadow Crown 1x Stampeding Booty 1x Stone Heart 1x Tormented Text 1x Trusty Lockpicks 1x Lucky Striped Pants 1x Windswept Flute Midnight Queen Boss Additions 1x Discordant Gem 1x Lightbreaker 1x Midnight Helm 1x Midnight Mail 1x Nether Portal 1x Sphere of Eternal Night 2nd Edition Base Deck 1x Accursed Longsword 1x Alchemical Bomb 1x Angelic Arbalest 1x Arcadian Wine 1x Berserker's Helm 1x Bitey Book 1x Bodacious Binding 1x Bottlecap Caltrops 1x Bubble Bop Grape Attack 1x Candy's Prize 1x Celestial Lance 1x Champion's Regalia 1x Checkpoint 1x Clockwork Harness 1x Corpse Hand 1x Cotton Candy Kitty Cloak 1x Devouring Sphere 1x Ember Tower Robes 1x Faerie Blade 1x Forbidden Tome 1x Glimmerwood Cloak 1x Gyrocopter Hat 1x House of Ash Fullplate 1x Lightning Caster 1x Massive Fists 1x Mind Burst Melon 1x Outrageous Orange Tango 1x Pinching Pages 1x Portable Hole 1x Prickle Pear 'Splosion 1x Resurrection Charm 1x Royal Guard Uniform 1x Sentinel Statuette 1x Spawn Breaker 1x Spellmaster Ring 1x Touchy Tome 2.0 Boss Additions Lord Vulcanis ' 1x Inferno Eagle 1x Praetorian Regalia 1x Vulcanite Gladius 1x Vulcanite Banded Mail 1x Vulcanite Scutum 1x Vulcanite Standard '''Mordred the Accursed ' 1x Crimson Plate 1x Exorcist 1x Ghostflame Amulet 1x Shield of Sorrow 1x Spirit Shot 1x Wooden Sword '''Mother Noctua 1x Fried Eggs 1x Gladeborn Rapier 1x Lunar Vestments 1x Mistmourn Leather 1x Rose Poignard 1x Stolen Voice Nightsong the Eternal ' 1x Black Harp 1x Dark Dragon 1x Dawn Break 1x Goddess Talisman 1x Star Plate 1x House Von Drakk Regalia '''The Destroyer ' 1x Blaze-Eye Blazer 1x Chains of Service 1x Heavenly Body 1x Royal Paladin Plate 1x Scourge of the Consul 1x Wings of Ash 'Ymnaur Winterssong ' 1x Frost Warden Armor 1x Frozen Falchion 1x Jotnar Knot 1x Runic Tablet 1x Snow Bane 1x Waystone '''Mini Boss Additions * Arachne ** Spider Bite * Blood-Eye ** The Crimson Watcher * Gothmog the Terrible ** Ancient Crusher * Grim Golem ** Golem Shard Armor * Knight of the Tower ** Nightmare Steed * Kobold Ogre ** Dragon Tooth Club * Monach Tvar ** Vainglorious * Nethercorn ** Innocence Lost * Ser Anthony ** Divine Destrier * Ser Elmer ** Enforced Virtue * The Rage Fiend ** Brute Lord Bracers Category:Rules __FORCETOC__ __NOEDITSECTION__